


Selective Awareness

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Keith sees a girl flirting with Lance. Lance doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that when Lance is either dating someone or has strong feelings for someone, he's like dead to any and all advances from any other person except that someone.
> 
> I also really like the idea of Keith and Lance calling each other 'Blue star' and 'Red comet'.

Keith scanned the area for Lance, biting his lip. The crowd of aliens was so thick that really it was almost an impossible task. Just when he was about to give up, and resign himself to waiting until later to see Lance again, he spotted him. With... A girl hanging off his arm.

Keith frowned. He knew Lance wouldn't cheat on him. He trusted him more than that. He tried to move closer, wanting to talk to Lance after that battle earlier.

"You know, I know a wonderful field... Not far from here..."

Keith froze, watching the girl. She twirled a lock of her blue hair around her clawed finger, a coy smile on her face. Keith might not be very socially adept, but he knew flirting when he saw it.

But Lance didn't seem to notice.

"Cool. Wish I had time to look around. All the planets we've been to are really interesting." Lance's voice was distant, as his eyes searched the room. Probably looking for Keith. The girl sighed softly, muttering something that Keith thought sounded like 'Are all humans this dense?'.

"Oh, I'm sure you could slip away for a few moments..." She batted her pink eyes up at Lance, and Keith wanted to gag.

"Mh. I don't know the area. I'd hate to leave without a guide. Plus, I wanna find Keith."

"Keith?" The girl sounded upset. "The red paladin? What's so special about him?"

"Are you kidding?" Lance finally looked down at the girl with wide eyes. "He's amazing! He's like the best pilot ever, after me, and his eyes, have you seen his eyes? They're beautiful. And his hair's soft. Dumb-looking but soft."

The girl huffed and pulled away from Lance's arm with a pout. "Well why don't you just go find him, if you like him so much..."

"I'm trying," Lance said, his eyes going back to searching the room. The girl groaned and stormed off, and Lance didn't seem to notice.

Keith took a moment to snicker to himself, and quell the blush that rose from Lance's compliments. They were nothing compared to the compliments he'd get when in private, but still. After he was sure his face no longer looked like he was making a new Red Paladin Aesthetic, he walked over to Lance. "Hi, blue star."

Immediately, Lance perked up and turned with a grin to Keith. "Hi, red comet. Where you been, love?" He draped an arm over Keith's shoulder. "I've been  _blue_ without you."

Keith snorted and shoved playfully at Lance, though he couldn't help but grin at the dorky joke as well. "Oh, shut up. Who was that girl you were talking to?"

"Huh?" Lance looked genuinely confused for a moment. Then, he seemed to recall. "Oh! I think it was... Uh... I dunno. I don't think she told me."

Keith laughed softly and rolled his eyes. "It seemed like she was flirting with you."

"Was she?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

Lance looked as though Keith had gone insane. "Honey, are you feeling okay? She barely spoke to me, you know."

Keith couldn't help but full-on laugh, then. Tears of amusement leaked from his eyes as he doubled over, laughing harder than he had in a while. Lance stepped back, genuine confusion on his face.

It took a while for Keith to stand up straight, wiping a few extra tears from his eyes as more giggles escaped his lips. "Keith?" Lance spoke carefully.

"Never mind, Lance," Keith said, rolling his eyes. A fond smile tugged at his lips. "Come on. I'm red, you're blue, let's go make purple."

"I'm rubbing off on you too much," Lance said, but he laughed as he took Keith's hand, letting himself be dragged away.


End file.
